Mon gateau bien aimé
by Farahon
Summary: C'est l'annif de Draco et son ami Blaise lui organise un fete, Reponse au defi de La NouilleVersion corrige HpDm


**Auteur : Moi Farahon !**

**Déclamer : bon comme d'habitude ça appartient à JKR !**

**Genre: c'est un yaoi donc homophobe trace votre chemin ! **

**Couple : Harry/Draco **

**et aussi les pensés des perso sont en _italique_ et mes pensées sont entre ( ) ainsi que ceux de ma Beta Zaz qui est enfin revenue de vacances ! YEAHH ! **

**Resumé : Réponse au défi de La Nouille : Draco féte ces 16 ans et Blaise lui organise une ptite suprise Version corrigé ! **

**Mon gâteau bien aimé **

Alors que Harry se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard par ce magnifique samedi ensoleillé seul, au lieu d'être à Près-au-Lard avec ses amis, pour cause d'attaques Voldirisime ( ça existe ? ) il surprit une bien intérressante conversation.

Il y avait là, Blaise Zabini accompagné de quelques autres Serpentards, caché dans un recoin sombre , se demandant ce que pouvait bien comploter encore ces sinistres serpents et ayant comme on sait le courage Gryffondien ( pas que le courage la curiosité aussi d'ailleurs ) et espérant dejouer le tour que préparait surement les Serpentards, Harry s'approcha le plus silencieusement qu'il put, étant un habitué il était même passé pro en ça , et écouta.

- Ecoutez les gars, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Draco et il aura (ses ne mets pas le « ses » cela alourdit ta phrase pour rien) 18 ans

_Harry : C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas avec eux, je trouvais bizarre aussi que leur prince ne participe et encore pire ne réalise lui même ce pseudo-plan tordu, qui n'en est pas un, donc je devrais continuer mon chemin puisque personne n'est en danger..._

_...NNNannnnn... _

- Bien voici mon plan, continua Blaise, alors toi Pansy tu va te charger de garder Dray au loin, emmène le à Près-au-Lard, je ne veux pas le voir avant 21h ok ?

- Oui, mais Blaise on est obligés de rentrée de Près-au-Lard à 19h, je fais quoi pendant les 2h suivantes ?

- Fait lui une visite guidé du château et tu le perds à un recoin ou tu l'enfermes dans une salle par inadvertance je sais pas moi, chui sur que tu te débrouilleras et les autres peuvent t'aider au pire , mais fait en sorte qu'on ne le voit pas dans la salle commune avant la fin du repas c'est clair !

- Oui ... répond Pansy avec un air béat, pleins d'idées perverses tournent dans la tête de cette chére Pansy, en s'imaginant elle est son Dray d'amour enfermé dans une salle pendant 2h. ( Que je vais vous évitez de décrire par politesse et aussi parce que je suppose que vous voudriez garder vos claviers propres hein ? )

- Vous quatres, vous allez vous occupés de redécorer la salle commune avec l'aide des premières et secondes années compris ?

- Oui répondirent les quatres désignés

- Et vous, il designa le reste, prenez les 3émes,4 émes, 5 émes,6 émes années pour aller à Près-au-lard pour lui trouver des cadeaux, je veux qu'il recoive un cadeau de chaque membre de la maison Serpentard je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_Harry : Et bahhhh ... putain , je reçevrai jamais autant de cadeaux de ma vie moi et si après ça il se plaint de ne pas être assez gâté..._

- Oui Blaise

- Bien pendant ce temps moi je m'occupe du gâteau ...

- Du gâteau , pourquoi tu veux t'occuper d'un truc aussi peu signifiant Blaise, Crabble et Goyle peuvent très bien le faire c'est pas compliqué, il suffit de le commander aux Elfes pour qu'ils en apportent un pour 21h no , le coupa Pansy

- No...Pans, parce que ce gâteau va être Spécial...

- Ah bon, et en quoi...le recoupa Pansy

_Harry : ouai en quoi , suis curieu _

- Et bien j'ai vu un truc pas mal chez les Moldus un jour

- Qu'est que tu foutais chez les Moldus toi ...

- Pansy si tu m'interromps toutes les secondes on n'en finira jamais alors laisse moi terminé, putain !

- ...

- Donc je disais que j'avais vu un truc chez les Moldus, un jour que je passais devant un de leurs bars, quelqu'un fêtait son anniversaire et ses amis lui avait préparé un gigantesque gâteau où il a du souffler dessus...

_Harry : Bah ouaiii comme sur tout gâteau avec des bougies y a quoi de spécial la dedans , 'sont bizzares ses Serpentads z'ont jamais soufflé de gâteau ou quoi ?_

- ...et quand il a soufflé, une fille est sortie du gâteau en chantent "Happy birthay to you " elle était habillé en cuir c'était très sexy et ça avait l'air de plaire au mec surtout quand elle a commencé à danser pour lui et donc j'avais dans l'idées d'en faire un pareille à Dray, donc je vais aller trouver une fille et la mettre dedans...

_Harry : ahhhhh ..._

- Et pourquoi tu veux aller chercher une pouf, alors que ta la future madame Malefoy devant_ toi ? _

_Blaise : ou plutot la ex-future Mme Malefoy du feu Mr Malefoy mort d'une crise cardiaque le jour de ces 18 ans ..._( mdrrr )

_Harry : beurkk ... la je le plaindrais_

- Non Pansy c'est pas possible ...

- Pourquoi ? commença à ce faché Pansy

- Parce que tu ne peux pas être dans le gâteau et occuper Draco en même temps, il faut qu'on soit tous présent pour le diner pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

- ... , elle boude sévére mais ce rend à l'argument de Blaise

_Blaise : Ouffffff putain on a eu chaud la !_

- Bien vous avez tous compris ce que j'attends de vous ?

-Ouiiii , répondirent en coeur tous les Serpentads

- Super, dans ce cas en se retrouve avant le dîner pour voir si tout est au point !

-Ok

- Sur ce les gens tous au travail !

Quand les Serpentards passèrent devant lui Harry eu juste le temps de se terrer un peu plus dans son coin pour ne pas se faire voir, mais juste quand ils passèrent devant lui il capta un dernier truc qui les fient partir dans un grand éclats de rire.

- Tu va lui choisir quoi comme fille à Draco , une bien bonne hein Blaise ...

- Ahhh ça vous verrez en même temps que lui ...j'hésite encore entre mettre Potter ou une fille

- Ooo vous imaginaiez la tête de Dray s' il voit sortir Potter du gâteau en tenue de cuir ...

- Soit il ferait un infarctus et mourrait, soi il tuerait Potter et mourrait ensuite ...

- Moi je dis pas Non à Potter, il a un de ces cul , il est bandant

- Blaise ... , cri aigu de Pansy

- Ahahahahahhahahahahah, mdrr des autres

_Harry : ...ahhahahah ouai c'est vrai , je donnerais cher pour voir la tête de Malefoy si il me voyait sortir d'un gâteau, de son gâteau d'anniversaire en plus ...mdrrrr _

_... attends Blaise Zabini a dit que j'étais bandant ? _ ( no juste ton cul chéri _ c'est pareil no ? _ humm..je sais pas )

Et pendant tout le long de la journée Harry n'arretait pas de penser à ça ( au fait de voir la tête de Draco si il sortirait du gâteau hein ! bandes de pervers vous pensiez à quoi ! c'est un HPDM pas un HPBZ pffff ) c'est vrai quoi le povre il s'ennuyait grave, ces deux soi-disant meilleurs amis sont partis à Près-au-Lard pour se faire des poutous, il aurai pu les accompagner cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais ils avaient refusé prétextant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux , croyant qu'il ne savait rien de leur relation amoureuse pffff franchement et ça se dit ses amis ...et donc il ne pouvait pas quitté le château sous pretexte qu'il étais le Survivant et futur Sauveur du monde et que (donc) par conséquence un psycopathe à (la) tête de serpent lui courait après pour le tuer...ouai rien de dramatique ..., il avait fait tous ses devoirs pour la semaine et donc c'est pour ça qu'il mourrait d'ennui .

Il se disait donc quoi de mieux que de faire un mauvais coup à son meilleur ennemi pour se marrer un peu, surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublié qu'il est le descendent des Maraudeurs qui lui avaient transmi tout leur savoir , enfin surtout Sirius. (« surtout il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il était le descendant des Maraudeurs, qui lui avaient transmi tout leur savoir, enfin surtout Sirius. »)

Un plan commença à germer dans sa tête, et il ne fit rien pour le stopper au contraire il le perfectionna même car comme le disait son parrain un bon coup réussit, est un coup bien préparé , son plan consistait en quatres étapes:

La 1ére s'informer à propos du fameux gâteau , et qui mieux que Dobby pouvait tout lui dire ? donc direction les cuisines.

Harry prit donc la direction des cuisines en faisant bien attention à ce que personne et surtout un Serpentard, Blaise , ne le voit

il rasa donc les murs , choses dont il est doué après avoir passé 7 ans à le faire pour ces éscapades nocturnes (« choses pour laquelles il était doué…. », et juste avant le dernier tournant il vit Blaise passer le tableau qui caché l'entrée des cuisines, se repliant derriére un rideau et attendit qu'il passe avant de courir au tableau gratter la poire et entrée .

Là il fut rapidement assaillit par les Elfes qui voulaient savoir en quoi ils pouvaient lui être utiles.

- Dobby est la ?

- Harry Potter , Monsieur demande Dobby ? Dobby très content que Harry Potter monsieur demande à le voir , Harry Potter a manqué à Dobby ...

Harry stopa d'un geste le flot de parole de l'Elfe

- Dobby , j'aimerais savoir ce que Blaise voulait ?

- Monsieur Zabini a demandé que nous lui fassiant un énormes gâteau au chocolat avec un trou au milieu, ou une personne peut tenir debout dedans monsieur

- Ahh et il vous a dit pour quelle heure il le voulait ?

- Oui , Monsieur a dit à 20h30 dans la salle commune des Serpentards, monsieur.

- Et il vous a pas dit plus ?

- Non monsieur ...pourquoi Harry Potter monsieur veut savoir ça ?

- Pour rien , pour rien fit distraitement Harry, bon j'y vais j'ai été ravi de te voir Dobby au revoir à vous autres.

- A bientôt Harry Potter Monsieur, répondit Dobby.

- Au revoir Monsieur, répondirent les autres en faisant une petite courbette.

Harry sortie des cuisines avec un drôle de sourire, complètement dans ces pensée il ne vit pas un petit mouvement furtif faire bouger le rideau où il s'était caché plus tôt .

_Harry : Bien passant à la 2éme étape, le look mais ou ce deniché un habit en cuir ? _

_A Près-au-Lard bien sur ..._

Harry parti donc dans son dortoir chercher sa cape d'invisibilité , sa carte du maraudeur et une bourse avec remplie d'argent avant de se rendre devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, il prit le chemin souterrain pour ce retrouver dans la cave du magasin Honeyduke, d'où il sortie discrétement avant de se mettre à chercher un magasin d'habits correspondent à ces critéres.

Il lui fallu faire trois fois le tour du village sorcièr avant d'en trouver un qui vendait des vêtements en cuir, il poussa la porte d'entrée, s'attendent à entendre le petit cliquement qui annonce en générale les visiteurs mais au lieu de ça il entendit retentire un rire psycopathe qui le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de lui puis il vit venir à lui une vielle femme black tout en noir pas très rassurante .

- Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que ...voila je cherche un ensemble en cuir très..hummm...humm..sexy ...

- Oh et bien nous allons voir cela ensemble, déshabillez vous

- ...Kekoaaaa ..., croassa Harry

- Et bien oui pour les éssayages

- Ahhh ...vous n'auriez pas une cabine pour cela ?

- Non désolé, mais de toute façon nous allons faire cela à l'arrière de la boutique pour plus d'intimité , et sur ça elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry la suivit de moin en moin rassuré, dans l'arriére boutique la vielle femme lui posa quelques questions.

- Alors dite moi pour qu'elle genre d'évènement vous souhaiteriez être habillé en cuir ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux on disant cela

- Et bien vous voyez, commença Harry pas très à l'aise , c'est pour une surprise à quelqu'un…

- Oh et qui ? votre petite amie peut être ?

- ...No c'est quelqu'un, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et...

- Votre petit ami ? je vois, je vois , elle lui refit un clin d'oeil cette fois-ci complice , vous voulez l'impréssioner vous d'habitude timide c'est cela ?

- Ouu...ouiii répondit Harry ce disant qu'il valait mieux la laisser croire ça

- Bien je vais vous faire essayer plusieurs tenues vous me diriez laquelle vous aimez ok ?

- Ok !

Et c'était parti pour un tourbillant , la vielle l'ayant mis sur une sorte de socle et grâce à sa baguette lui mettait les fringues ou les lui retirait.

Au bout d'une heure de ce manège qui lui donnait le tournit, Harry se décida pour un pantalon taille basse serré de haut en bas et particulièrement au niveau des hanches avec les cotés ouverts mais ou s'entrelacaient des lianes de cuir, la vielle lui avait aussi fait prendre un strig en soie avec les lanières en cuir qui resortait du pantalon, pour le haut rien d'autre qu'un petit tee-chirt noir et sur les bras des sortes de mitaines en cuir qui s'attachaient sur le majeur. Il a aussi acheté une paire de chaussures toujour en cuir avec des sortes de clous tout autour mais la vielle lui a conseillé de ne pas les mettres le soir de la surprise et d'être pieds nu plutôt.

- Voila , là tu es sexy, enfin presque ...

- Comment ça enfin presque , il faut que je sois parfait, qu'est qu'il me manque ?

- Et bien ce qu'il te manque c'est une autre coiffure, qu'on t'enlève ces lunettes et une épilation !

- Koaaaa...d'accord pour le coiffeur et les lunettes mais Hors de question pour l'épilation !

- Et bien c'est le seul moyen si tu veux être super sexy parce que là t'es juste pas mal

- ... -- ..

- ...

- ...bon et où je peux trouver tout ça ?

- Laisse moi une minute le temps que je prenne mon sac et que je ferme boutique, au fait je m'appelle Run ( _ et stupid auteur je ne suis pas vielle alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça ok ! _ ouai c'est bon c'est bon ...mais attends Run c'est moi ! _ justement si tu ne veux pas te traiter de vielle toi même arrête ! _ ... quelle merde ces perso ... )

Le povre Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait avant de ce faire embarquer par la tornade Run.

Ils arrivèrent devant un salon de beauté nommé " Rose" et qui était comme son nom l'indiquait rose, des murs jusqu'au plafond en passent par la tenue des employées.

- Bonjour tout le monde

- Bonjour Run, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui no ?

- Non, je sais mais ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour mon ami ici présent.

_Harry : ahh bon on est amis ? Oo _

- Il a un rendez-vous avec son petit copain et veux lui faire une surprise, il est déjà venue acheter les habits chez moi mais il lui manque encore quelques petits trucs et je me disait que vous pouviez arranger ça !

_Harry : elle a finie de raconté ma vie elle ! _

- Oh je vois , bien par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

- Et bien j'ai pensée à une épilation d'abord et ensuite une correction de la vue pour finir par la coiffure

- OK , c'est partit !

_Harry : hein koi... mais heu...on pourrait peut être me demander mon avis no ? _

_no ? _

_bon bah d'accord ... _

3heures plus tard Harry ressortit du salon beau comme un diable mais un diable qui souffrait encore de l'épilation de ces parties sensibles !

_Harry : Putain comment les femmes font pour résister à ce genre de douleur ? _ ( c'est une bonne question, à laquelle je ne peux répondre car trop peur de la cire ou de la pince AIEEE ! ca fait mal , je suis trop sensible snifff ) _, je préfère affronter Voldy en duel que de recommencer ça _

- Bien now tu es parfait , prêt à faire fondre ton chéri !

- Merci encore Run , moi aussi je suis le premier surpris de cette métamorphose.

- Reviens me voir si tu veux encore des conseils vestimentaires

- Pas de problèmes du moment que tu ne me refais pas faire une épilation

- Mdrrrr oki

- ...Oh une dernière chose...

- Oui, quoi ?

- Hum...la musique vous me conseillez quoi , je suis pas trop calé sur ça --'

- Bien puisque que c'est pour ton petit copain je te conseille une de mes chansons préfèré, c'est moldue , ca s'appelle "Etienne" de Guesh Patti ( Bon là j'ai changé parce que c'est beaucoup plus approprié comme vous le remarquerai ! )

- Ok merci

- Mais de rien mon chou ...au faite tu t'appelles comment ?

- Harry Potter

- ... Oo Ok bah ciao mon beau

- Ciao

Smack ! Smack ! ( bruit de la biz échangé entre eux )

_Harry : Bien il est 18h30 j'ai encore 1h30 pour faire les deux dernières étapes . Ikezu pour la dernière course à faire dans le village et ensuite direction Poudlard._

Pendant qu'il marchait pour trouver un magasin de disque Harry sentait tout les regards sur lui , pas qu'il n'en est pas l'habitude mais la personne ne le voyait comme Harry Potter parce que personne ne le reconnaissaient , non les gens le regardaient parce qu'il était beau tout simplement avec ces cheveux toujour en bataille mais une bataille recherche, stylisé qui lui donné un air sauvage avec ces yeux verts dont l'éclat ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment de sauvagerie et de sensualité au point que les gens n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards de lui et lui bien sur il n'en était pas conscient .

(NdA : la Harry est habillé en cuir il est vrai mais c'est un des nombreux vetements que lui a vendue Run, elle lui a refait sa garde robe quoi ! )

Mais une fois rentrée dans le magasin de disque, il surprit les gloussement venant d'un groupe de filles de Poudlard qui le firent rougir mais qui confirmé son charme

- T'as vu comme il est beau !

- C'est qui à ton avis ?

- Il est à Poudlard tu penses ?

- Non, si non on l'aurait déjà remarqué.

Harry quand à lui cherchait dans les rayons la chanson qu'il voulait mais il ne la trouva pas.

_Harry : forcèment c'est Moldue mais je fais comment moi maintenant ...? _

Harry ressortie du magasin tout penaud et s'appretter à retourner à Poudlard quand la vielle ( oups pardon ) Run lui tomba dessus

- Tien j'avais oublié de te donner la chanson

- Merci , je ne l'aurait jamais trouve pas dans le magasin de disque !

- Forcèment c'est Moldue ...

_Harry : je me disais aussi _

- Merci encore

- Ciao

- Ciao

Et Harry retourna à Poudlard tout heureux.

Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir il déposa ses affaires et ne prit que ses achats ainsi que sa cape pour ne pas se faire repérer, il alla à la chambre sur demande, il passa trois fois devant en imaginant une pièce couverte de miroir avec un truc pour écouter la chanson , une radio quoi mais sorcière .

Enfin il entra dans la pièce et c'étais exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, elle était tapissé de miroires ( style flash dance quand la fille s'entraine , c'est une salle de danse quoi avec parquet et tout ) et il y avait un magnéto ainsi qu' un gâteau en son centre et une chaise en face

_Harry : Parfait ! 3éme étape apprendre à chanter et danser avec le costume et tout ! _

A 19h30 il sortie enfin de la salle, toujour avec sa cape, et alla en direction des cachot pour la 4éme étape qui consistait à entrer dans le gâteau !

Il poireauta 15 minutes devant le tableau qui caché l'entrée des Serpentards avant que Blaise ne passe enfin la porte ( tiens tiens ) , il réussit à se glisser entre lui et la porte et d'enfin accéder à la salle commune des Serpentards, il attendit dans un coin qu'elle se vide de tous ces occupants et que la porte ce referme sur le dernier il attendit encore 10 minutes avant d'enlever sa cape et d'inspecter la salle qui avait subi un grand changement : tout les canapés avaient disparu il n'en restait que deux poussé contre les murs du fond et au milieu un fauteuil une place, surement réservé à Draco , au plafond était accroché un filet avec des ballons de toutes les couleurs qui brillaient de milles feux et sur les tables qui étaient à l'opposé des canapés étaient posés tout ce qui fait un bon anniversaire; des chocogrenouilles , du punch , des bierresaubeurres , des chips etc...

Il ne manquai que le plat principale : le gâteau qui n'avais pas encore été amené par les Elfes .

En attendent son arrivé Harry visita la salle commune de fond en comble ainsi que les dortoirs où il trouva caché sous le lit de Crabble et Goyle des bouteilles de Fire Whisky , Harry en prit une , pour se détendre , et la vida il se sentit beaucoup mieux bien que la terre tournée un peu vite à son goût.

Tout à coup il entendit un " Pop" sonore, attendit d'en entendre un deuxiéme avant de sortir des dortoirs et là au milieu juste en face du fauteuil se trouvait un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec à son sommet le visage de Draco dessiné au sucre glace ( Miame j'en bave deja ...)

Harry vit un petit mot laissé sur le fauteuil , il le prit et vit qu'il était écrit la formule pour entré dans le gâteau sans l'abimé.

Il alla cacher sa cape sous le lit de Draco et mit une dernière touche à ses lévres qu'il colora d'un léger rouge avant de mettre du gloss ce qui les fit ressortir .

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il étais 20h50, il prononca rapidement la formule et prit la commande du magnéto qu'il avait glissé sous le fauteuille , quand il entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieur , il avala encore une dernière gorgée de firewhisky et se retrouva à l'intèrieur de gâteau au moment ou le tableau basculait pour laissé place à tout les Serpentards dont il entendit les chuchotements.

- Les petits aller au lit je ne veux voir que les 6émes et 7émes années c'est clair !

- Oh ...c'est pas juste, c'est nous qui ont fait tout le boulot et on a même pas le droit d'assister à la fête , c'est pas juste

- La ferme et au lit j'ai dit !

- Attention il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre éteignez les lumières !

- Chut ...je l'entends !

Et le tableau bascula de nouveau, on pu entendre un grand

- Surprise !

- Hein quoiiii ...

_Draco : ils veulent me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi , c'est quoi ca ! _

- JOYEUX ANNI-VERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNI-VERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNI-VERSAIRE DRACO !

_Draco : hein ...Oo' bon reprends toi Dray _

- Merci , Merci les amis ...

- Mais de rien, aller vien Dray

Une éternité plus tard pour Harry , et 15 minutes plus tard pour les autres , Harry entendit enfin :

- C'est l'heure de souffler ton gâteau Draco cheri !

_Draco : Souffler un gâteau ils m'en prit pour un môme ou quoi , bon d'accord d'accord je veux bien vu le mal qu'ils semblent s'être donné pour moi , ce qui est tout à fait normal vu que je suis un Malefoy , enfin bref ...Oooo c'est moi la ...Putain que je suis beauuuu _ ( Putain ce qu'il est narcissique ...)

_-_Aller un , deux , trois fait un voeu et souffle ...

**Voila dite moi ce que vous en penser et vous aurez peut etre la suite ! **

**Bizzz xxxx Farahon !**


End file.
